The Love I Lost
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: Velvet's trying to rebuild her life after a car crash leaves her with a five year memory loss. Little does she know she's closer to her old live than she thinks. A/U Please read and review if you would like to see more.


**Title:** The Love I Lost  
**Author:** Cherrycokerocks  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for Zaniel Sabin/Harter  
**Rating**: PG-13/T  
**Spoilers:** None, it's AU  
**Characters/Pairing:** Velvet/Sabin, Angelina/Shelley, Christy/Styles  
**Summary: **Velvet's trying to rebuild her life after a car crash leaves her with a five year memory loss. Little does she know she's closer to her old live than she thinks.  
**Notes:** This story is written for a claim over at LJ so each chapter has a prompt but I won't post the prompt over here. Just testing the waters to see if there is any interest for the Velvet/Sabin pairing here. If there is I have more.  
**Warnings:** None at the moment.

_Tampa, Florida_

Velvet Sky smiled nervously at the man sitting in front of her. She was beginning to regret applying for this job in the first place. After all, she had zero experience for being a nanny and had no idea how Angelina had convinced her to apply for it. In truth, her best friend was probably just trying to do them both a favour. The two blondes had been sharing a place with Angelina's boyfriend since Velvet had been released from hospital following a nasty car wreck which had left her with five missing years of memory loss. Luckily all her other injuries had only been minor and she was now fully recovered apart from the memory loss. To say the tiny apartment was cramped was an understatement and this position was live in so that would eliminate that problem. If only she could solve all her problems so simply.

She was sat at the dining table, in a largish dining room at Chris Sabin's house. Velvet didn't know much about the man or his son, only that his wife wasn't in the picture for one reason or another.

The man was currently flicking though the papers that Velvet had given him, "I see you don't have any previous experience."

Velvet shook her head, "No, that's a problem, right?" She looked down, "I told you, Angelina," she muttered, feeling foolish to even think that she would get the job.

The man smiled warmly, "I didn't say that, did I? If I wanted super nanny I certainly wouldn't have advertised on the internet."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, "I guess not."

"And besides, you could have all the experience in the world and that wouldn't matter if my son didn't like you. So I think it's time for a test."

Velvet laughed nervously, "A test? But I didn't study."

The blue eyed man laughed loudly, "You're funny. I like that."

"Thank you but seriously, what did you have in mind for this test?"

"Nothing bad. I just need to get Zaniel from the living room."

"Who's Zaniel?"

"My son."

Velvet slapped her forehead with her palm automatically, "Oh my god, I'm such a blonde sometimes. Of course that would be your son. That's an unusual name but I like it."

Chris smiled, "Thank you. My wife chose it. I'll be right back." He returned a minute or so later, carrying his nine month old son. "Velvet, this is Zaniel."

"Aww," Velvet cooed, "He's so cute. Hello, little one. Aren't you just adorable?"

Chris handed the small child to her and smiled at the sight before him. He didn't care that Velvet didn't have any child care qualifications or experience, that didn't matter to him. "I think he likes you."

"He looks like you," Velvet commented.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm adorable?"

The blonde felt her cheeks flushing so she ducked her head, "Um ... not exactly."

The man grinned, "I was just kidding. I'm nervous. I get a little flirty when I'm nervous. Bad habit."

"I would say so."

"Well I think it's safe to say you got the job. When can you start?"

"Really?" Velvet asked. She was clearly confused as to why he would employ her.

"Yeah, really. I think you're gonna be the best thing to happen to this family in a long time," Chris told her. "And I really mean that."

"Velvet felt her cheeks flushing again, "Thank you."

"So, you didn't answer my question ... When can you start?"

"How about right now?"

"Right now is perfect"

"Great."

"Not yet but it will be," Chris said under his breath, not loud enough for her to hear.


End file.
